In a game facility such as a casino, by using game chips and cards such as playing cards, a variety of games such as blackjack and baccarat are played. In order to smoothly conduct the above-mentioned game, a game table is used in a game facility. A dealer and players face each other, with the game table sandwiched therebetween, and on the game table, game chips are dealt and collected. In addition, the cards such as the playing cards are also dealt and collected on the game table.
In the above-mentioned game table, antennas for reading the game chips through wireless communication and driving circuits or the like for driving the antennas are provided. In order for the antennas to appropriately read chip information of the game chips placed on the game table, it is required for the antennas to be provided as close as possible to a surface of the game table. In addition, it is also required to reduce influence exerted on the driving circuits or the like by noise. Therefore, the antennas, the driving circuits, and the like are embedded into the game table in an integrated manner over the whole lower portion of the surface of the game table (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In addition, in the game table, antennas for reading RFID IC tags of the game chips through wireless communication and transmitter-receiver circuits for the wireless communication are provided. On the game table, electromagnetic waves are outputted from the antennas, and the wireless communication with the RFID IC tags of the game chips is thereby performed. Therefore, on the game table, power supply wires for supplying current to the antennas in order to output the electromagnetic waves from the antennas, signal wires for performing the wireless communication, and conductive wires such as wires for a variety of kinds of control are arranged (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Further, it is often the case that in a game facility where the above-mentioned game table is installed, 24-hour business is operated, as in a casino, a hotel, and the like. Accordingly, in a game facility, also on the game table, the variety of games are played night and day. Therefore, on the game table, between a dealer and players, the game chips are continuously dealt and collected. In addition, in a game facility, at a cashier, exchange between cash and the game chips is also continuously performed.